Hey Avatar!
by aubzdall
Summary: On a camping trip to Elk Island Arnold and some of his friends get transported into another world where they stumble into the Avatar. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm happy for you, Pheebs, I really am. It's just gunna suck." Helga said as she slammed her locker shut.

"I have to disagree, Helga. I look forward to learning more about my culture. A semester in Japan is going to be a wonderful change of scenery as well." Phoebe replied as she pulled an advanced biology book from her own locker.

Helga's classic scowl came onto her face. "No, _Phoebe_, I mean it's gunna suck for me."

"Nonsense, Helga. It's not like you'll be all alone. You'll still have Audree." Phoebe said.

The said girl popped up behind Helga with a grin. "What're we talking about, ladies?"

Helga scowled down at Audree. "Phoebe is abandoning us for Japan."

Phoebe put a scowl on her face now. "Helga, I understand you being upset, but I think you're acting rather immaturely."

Helga rolled her eyes, "Whatever, just go to Japan already."

Phoebe leered at Helga and slammed her locker shut before turning on her heel and leaving Helga and Audree behind.

"Can you believe her?" Helga asked Audree.

Audree only smirked. She and Helga were close, always sharing stories and poetry with each other. Song lyrics in Audree's case. They shared their secrets through their work. Things they'd never dare tell anyone. They were almost as close as Phoebe and Helga. However, unlike Phoebe, Audree never let herself be pushed around, least of all by Helga. "You know you're going to apologize to her before school gets out."

Helga glared down at Audree. "Shut up."

Audree frowned and rushed after Helga before she could get too far. "Calm down, ya big harpy. How about you and I go camping on Elk Island for the weekend?"

Helga scrunched her nose, "Huh?"

"Yeah! Just you and me! It'll take your mind off things. Who knows, you might even have some fun." Audree smirked.

"Well…I guess so. You know what you're doing out there in the wilderness though, right?" Helga asked cautiously. She wasn't exactly an outdoorsy type.

Audree crossed her arms and looked up at Helga, "Helga, I lived in Montana before my dad brought us here. In my sorry excuse for a town you either went camping or you died of boredom. I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah well excuse me if your stories about rabid bears gets me nervous." Helga replied defensively.

"Helga, there aren't any bears on Elk Island." Audree expressionlessly replied.

"You don't know that." Helga began before someone ran into her, almost knocking her over. "Hey! Watch where you're going, football head!" she snapped.

"Sorry, Helga." Arnold said before his gaze fell on Audree. "Hey Audree. No more green?"

Audree smiled and ran her fingers through the now purple tresses. "Nah. Purple's more my vibe."

Arnold nodded, "Looks good. I'll see you in history."

Audree waved. "Later Arnold." Once he was out of sight, she turned on Helga with a scowl. "Why can't you just be nice to him?"

Helga grimaced, "I don't know."

Audree rolled her eyes, "Come on, we're going to be late for English."

"Maybe we should just skip." Helga recommended.

"I've been thinking of shaving the side of my head." Audree replied.

Helga smirked and shook her head, "Not surprised, Audree."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Not to brag or anything, man, but…this was a great idea." Gerald said as he rolled his sleeping bag open.

Arnold beamed, "You said it, Gerald. This is going to be great."

"Yeah, Arnold, I know. No parents or little sisters or drama until Sunday night." Gerald smiled smugly as he brought his hands behind his head.

Arnold smirked and opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when voices echoed in the cave. Arnold arched an eyebrow and looked to Gerald. "Did you say something?"

Gerald sat up, having heard it as well. "No."

"Let's go check it out." Arnold said, standing up and collecting a flashlight.

Gerald rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, man."

Arnold and Gerald were almost to the source of the noise when a bright flash stopped them. "Hey man!" Gerald groaned, rubbing his eyes. "What the hell!"

"What's going on?" Arnold groped the edge of the wall.

"I dunno, man!" Gerald snapped back.

Not far down the cavern, Helga covered her eyes and bumped into the wall, the weight of her backpack almost making her topple over. "Criminy, Audree! Is now really a good time for pictures?"

Audree fumbled with the acoustic guitar in her hands, hugging it to her chest as she squeezed her eyes shut. "It wasn't me!"

The light flashed again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey, Sokka, did you see that?" Aang asked as he perked up, eyes fixed on the nearby cave.

Sokka looked up from the fire. "See what?"

Aang sighed, "Never mind."

"I saw it." Toph replied sarcastically with a smirk as she tapped one of her bare feet against the ground. "Katara's back."

As if on cue, Katara stepped into camp, tying her hair up off of her shoulders. "Hey Aang, did you see that flash from the mouth of the cave over there?" she jutted her thumb over her shoulder.

"Yeah. You saw it too?" Aang asked.

Katara nodded, "I was gunna go and check it out."

"I'll come too." He said, picking up his glider and jumping off of his sky bison's back and floating to Katara's side. "Toph, Sokka, are you coming?"

Sokka waved his hand, "Nah, I'll stay here with Momo and Appa."

Toph smirked, "I'd better make sure Sokka doesn't do anything too stupid while you guys are away."

Sokka glared at Toph, despite the fact that she couldn't see him. Aang and Katara chuckled and began the journey to the nearby cave.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Man, are you okay?" Gerald asked as he an Arnold stumbled out of the cave.

"Yeah, I'm ok. How about you?" Arnold rubbed his eyes.

Gerald swallowed a lump in his throat, "Yeah, man…only I don't think we're on Elk Island anymore."

Arnold looked at Gerald curiously. "What makes you say that?"

Gerald extended his pointed finger. "That."

Arnold's mouth feel open. Finally he said, "Yeah…I think you're right Gerald."

**Hey everyone, author here. This is my first ever attempt at a crossover. Hope it's ok so far. Stick around for the next update and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Aang and Katara didn't pass Gerald and Arnold as they hiked for the cave. However, once they reached the mouth of the cave, they were greeted by another pair of misfits.

"Way to go, Audree. Now we're lost!" Helga exclaimed as she paced the mouth of the cave.

Aang extended his arm, stopping Katara from stepping into the open. They simply watched and waited.

Audree rolled her eyes and flipped her purple hair over her shoulder. "Calm down, Helga. Elk Island is only a few miles across. If we just find a path and walk then we'll reach the water again in no time. Then we'll flag down Sheena's uncle in the morning and we can go back home. Besides, I know this place like the back of my hand. We'll be out of here in no time."

"So you know where this is?" Helga asked, gesturing to the view.

Audree looked up, only to hesitate answering. "Well…no. That's so strange."

"Great." Helga sneered. "Miss 'I know what I'm doing out here, it'll be fun' is lost!"

Audree narrowed her eyes at Helga. "Would you shut up and stop being so angry for five seconds?"

Helga rolled her eyes, but kept her mouth shut.

Audree continued, "Look at how far the trees stretch."

"What's your point?" Helga retorted.

"Elk Island isn't that big." Audree finished cautiously.

Helga paused to let it sink in for a moment before laughing, "Yeah right, good one Audree."

"It's not a joke, Helga." Audree chided coldly.

Katara and Aang watched curiously as the two girls began bickering. The taller one was pacing, towering over the shorter one, who drifted around the other, her expression curious and almost tired, waiting for the storm to pass.

A grin spread across Aang's face. Before Katara could stop him, he closed the distance between himself and the two girls. The taller one froze, a curious expression on her face as he took the other girl into an embrace. "I can't believe you're here! I can't believe you're real!"

Audree stared at Helga, who shrugged before scratching the nape of her neck.

Katara rushed after Aang, yanking him off of Audree. "Sorry about him, he's just a little delusional." She laughed nervously before turning to Aang, a scowl on her face. "Aang, what on earth are you doing?"

"Don't you see, Katara!" Aang exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. "They're benders?"

"Come again?" Helga demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. "Who exactly are you?"

"Yeah, and what do you mean 'benders'?" Audree added.

"I'm sorry." Katara began gently. "My name is Katara and this is Aang. Would you excuse us for moment?"

Audree and Helga looked at each other before Helga shrugged, "Ok. Whatever floats your boat."

Aang chuckled cautiously at the expression before Katara yanked him away, crossing her arms and sternly glaring at him. "Aang, we have met plenty of other benders. Why does it matter to you that these two are benders? They could be looking for you! They could be working for Zuko!"

Aang shook his head, "I doubt it, Katara."

Katara sported a scowl and dug her nails into her arms to keep from shouting at him, "But what makes them so special, Aang?"

"The one with the purple hair." Aang began.

Katara popped her hip out and turned to examine Audree. "Never thought I'd see someone with purple hair."

"That's not important, Katara." Aang chided. "Just watch her for a minute."

Katara rolled her eyes but followed his instructions. She saw nothing special about her. "I don't see what you're seeing."

Aang shook his head, but didn't give her a response before approaching Helga and Audree again. "I'm sorry about the way we came up to you like that. This is my friend, Katara. I'm Aang, the Avatar. Since you don't have a camp we'd like to invite you to join ours."

Audree glanced at Helga, who shrugged in return. "Alright." Helga said at last. "We'll camp with you."

Aang grinned, "Great!"

Audree chuckled and shook her head, realizing Helga hadn't introduced them. "I'm Audree and this is Helga."

Katara rolled her eyes, "Come on, camp is this way."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Let us out of here!" Gerald cried, almost desperately. "We didn't do anything!"

"Yeah because we caught you before you could!" Sokka retorted proudly.

Toph turned her face in Sokka's direction, despite the fact that she couldn't see him. Not with her eyes at least. "We?" Toph sneered, gesturing to the slabs of stones that were imprisoning Gerald and Arnold.

Sokka's face fell. "Fine. _Toph _caught you before you could."

"Aang and Katara are back. And they're not alone." Toph stated.

In an instant, Sokka had readied his boomerang.

Toph made an annoyed noise. "Gosh, Sokka, they're friendly."

Sokka almost looked disappointed.

"Well we're friendly too!" Gerald snapped.

Arnold rolled his eyes, "Gerald, can you just shut up?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aang and Katara's camp came into sight and Audree yanked Helga behind a tree, quickly making an excuse about needing Helga see if a boil on her back had improved. Of course, there was no boil. Audree had seen Gerald and Arnold and her mischievously playful mind beheld a game.

"I don't want to look at a boil on your back, Audree." Helga snapped as Audree watched Katara and Aang finish the trip to the clearing.

Audree hushed Helga. "I just had an idea."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh Audree, Helga, there you are." Aang said cheerfully as the girls entered camp. "Audree, how's the boil?"

Audree's face turned red, "It's practically gone now."

Helga screeched and leaped behind the smaller girl. "What the hell is that thing?"

Audree gasped and a grin developed on her face. "Oh my god."

Aang looked over his shoulder, "Oh that's Appa. Don't worry, he's completely harmless."

Audree broke away from Helga with a squeal and skipped up to the sky bison. She extended a hand, which Appa sniffed before licking her with a loud groan. Audree giggled and fell onto his forehead, embracing as much of him as she could reach. "You're so adorable! I want to keep you!"

"Finally some familiar faces!" Gerald exclaimed. "I never thought I'd be excited to see you, Pataki."

Helga turned to the rock containers Toph had made for Gerald and Arnold, only their heads visible. Helga cocked a brow. "Excuse me?"

"Helga, can you please tell these people we don't mean them any harm?" Arnold asked timidly.

Helga looked at Audree, who was now playing with Momo, before looking back at Gerald and Arnold. "Alright, how do you guys know my name?"

"Very funny, Pataki." Gerald sneered. "We go to the same school. Maybe you should get your brain checked."

Helga's confused expression remained. "Hey Audree! Stop playing zookeeper and come here for a second."

Reluctantly, Audree passed Momo to Sokka and jogged over to Helga. "Yeah Hell-Girl?"

Helga smirked at her nickname, "Do you recognize these clowns?"

Audree rubbed her chin as she thought. "I thing I have history class with that one." She pointed at Arnold. "I don't know though, we have so many classmates. I've been wrong before."

Arnold's mouth fell open, "What? This is a joke. Of course you two know us! Helga, you got beat up by Big Patty in the forth grade. And Audree, a few days ago your hair was green!"

"Yeah, so?" Audree demanded, wringing her hand around her violent tresses.

"How did you know that?" Helga declared.

"Do you two seriously not remember us?" Gerald whined.

Audree shook her head, "Sorry."

Arnold's expression saddened, "Helga?"

"If I remembered you I would have said so." came Helga's answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Helga yawned and stretched her arms over her head. She scratched the nape of her neck as she stood up to relieve her bladder and get some water from the creek. She glanced at Arnold and Gerald, who were still encased in stone, both still wide awake. Gerald glared at her, but Arnold smiled weakly, which made her fidget uncomfortably.

She looked away and continued to the creek, where she splashed her face with water.

"I know your little secret." A familiar voice said from behind her.

Helga yelped and jumped, her feet twisting together. With a splash she fell into the water. She groaned and pushed her hair out of her eyes, revealing Toph, who was leaning against a tree with a satisfied smirk upon her face. Helga glared at the younger blind girl. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Toph pushed herself off the tree, "See, that. I can tell that you're lying. And I know that you know those guys I've got stuck in those rocks back at camp."

Helga swallowed a lump in her throat, "I have no idea who they are."

Toph rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "The other girl is a better liar."

Helga exhaled a heated breath, "So you're gunna rat me out?"

Toph smirked and crossed her arms over her chest, "Nope. In return for my silence you have to tell me which one of them you like."

Helga's blood ran cold.

Toph smirked, "Your heart beats really fast when you're around one of them. Which one is it?"

With a sigh, Helga decided that she might as well just tell. "It's Arnold."

Toph's nose wrinkled at this, "The one with the weird head?"

It was Helga's turn to look confused, "Aren't you blind?"Toph shrugged, "Yeah, but I see with earth bending. Speaking of which, Aang says that you're a bender."

Helga shrugged, not having forgotten this, "Yeah whatever the hell that means."

Toph pushed herself off the tree and approached Helga. "The other girl definitely isn't an earth bender, but you could be. I just wanna see if you are. Ya know, if that's ok."

Helga climbed out of the water and wrung out her hair, "Is it gunna be hard? I just woke up."

Toph shook her head. "Nope."

Helga shrugged, "Sure then."

Toph took a stance, keeping her feet far apart. Helga gave Toph a questioning look, but mimicked the stance. Toph smiled, glad that Helga didn't required much instruction. "Not bad, but you're too light on your feet to be an earth bender."

Helga arched an eyebrow, "Um, thanks." She said, unsure of what else to say.

"Come on, sweet feet, let's get back to camp." Toph recommended, waving for Helga to come along.

Helga's nose scrunched in confusion, "Sweet feet?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You thought you could mess with team Avatar, didn't ya?" Sokka taunted Gerald and Arnold, dancing around their stone prison. Sokka made some dramatic fighting noises while punching and kicking at the air.

Katara didn't pay any mind to her brother, paying more attention to getting breakfast ready. Aang and Audree had agreed to clean the mess up if Katara and Sokka made the food. Aang watched Sokka smack talk Arnold and Gerald from next to the fire, where he ensured that the flames had enough air getting to them. Audree and Appa had become the best of friends and she watched Sokka's display from on top of the sky bison's head, her hands still scratching behind Appa's ear.

"Is he always like this?" Audree finally asked.

Sokka heard this and stopped what he was doing, "Is he always like what?" He challenged.

Audree shrugged, "I dunno. Weird and…twitchy."

Aang laughed, hiding his mouth behind his hand. Katara only smirked.

Sokka's mouth fell open, appalled at her. "I am _not_ twitchy."

"I dunno, man, you're acting pretty twitchy." Gerald observed, sounding cool and collected despite how much his body was cramping from being still for so long.

"Sokka's always twitchy." Toph stated as she and Helga walking into camp, Helga balancing a makeshift rock bucket of water on her head as she stepped carefully. With a stomp to the ground, The rock prison Toph had made for Arnold and Gerald vanished back into the ground.

Sokka's mouth fell open. "Toph! What do you think you're doing!"

Toph stepped forward and put her hand on Sokka's face, pushing him aside and walking towards the wobbly legged Arnold and Gerald. "They're telling the truth." She said.

"How would you know that?" Arnold challenged before slowly sitting down on the ground.

"She just knows." Sokka explained shortly.

"So that means that _you_ were lying?" Aang exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Audree.

Audree only blinked twice in return.

Toph shook her head, "They're both telling the truth. My guess is that whatever happened in cave with they all came out of did something to Helga and Audree's memories."

"Then I told Toph that if they're from where Audree and I come from they're totally harmless." Helga knelt beside Gerald and took the water off her head before offering it to them. Gerald gave her a skeptical look. Helga rolled her eyes and got onto her feet to offer the water to Arnold.

Arnold raised a brow at her, "What are you doing?"

Helga looked a bit her, but she did her best to cover it. "I was trying to be nice and give you some water." She slammed the water onto the ground next to him and stormed over to Audree and Appa. "Hope you don't choke on it." She snarled over her shoulder.

Arnold swallowed a lump in his throat and wrestled with the dilemma of wither to thank her or not. Gerald glared after her and reached for the water. "Same old Pataki. Mean as ever."

Helga heard this and glared at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Toph crossed her arms wrinkled her nose. "Yeah. From where I'm standing _you two _were the ones being mean."

Helga clenched her hands into fists and almost threatened to deck both of them, but with a few deep breaths, she released the grip on her hands and tried to ignore them.

"You guys just don't know Helga is all." Gerald continued.

Arnold rolled his eyes and said nothing.

Katara looked at Aang, who shrugged, then back at Gerald, "Well maybe we don't know her but she didn't have to give you water. And you didn't have to take it if you dislike her so much."

"That and it wouldn't kill you to say 'thank you'." Aang added calmly.

Gerald wrinkled his nose and glared to where Helga was stroking one of Appa's legs, trying to calm down. "Alright, fine. _Thank you_, _Pataki_." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Helga turned around and glared at him fiercely. "What did you say your name was?"

"My name's Gerald. Stop acting like you don't know me. You're best friend is my girlfriend for crying out loud."

Audree perked up at this, "I'm dating this pompous _freak_?"

Gerald blinked a few times, "Your _other _best friend."

"I don't really have a lot of friends so you'll have to be more specific." Helga muttered coolly.

"Oh so Phoebe finally got tired of your shit and told you to go to hell?" Gerald asked boldly.

"Gerald!" Arnold chided, shocked at his best friend's behavior.

Aang stared at them with his mouth gaping.

Helga's hands turned into fists again, "What did you just say?"

It was clear she was giving Gerald a chance to take back what he had said.

Gerald wasn't taking it. "I said that you don't have a lot of friends because you're a cold-hearted selfish bitch!"

"Gerald that's enough!" Arnold shouted.

Helga glared at Gerald, but she couldn't keep back the tears that were brimming her eyes. "You don't know me." She stated coldly. "And next time you can die of dehydration or get your own water!" She bellowed, dramatically sweeping her arm in front of her.

Katara and Aang watched at the water she'd given to them swept out of the container and soaked Gerald from head to toe.

"She's a water bender." Katara whispered to Aang, who nodded in return.

Audree slid off of Appa's back and trotted after Helga as she stormed off into the woods.

Toph glared in Gerald's direction and stopped on the ground, causing a spire of rock to shoot up under him and propel him into the air.

"What the hell was that for?" Gerald demanded, weakly trying to get back onto his feet.

"She didn't hit you, but you deserved to be hit. I thought I'd take the liberty of doing it." She retorted.

Sokka leaned against a rock and put his hands behind his head, "I'm gunna have to agree with Toph on this one."

"I'm gunna go and apologize." Arnold said quietly as he stood up and took a shaky step forward.

Toph raised her hand in his face, causing him to halt. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Arnold scrunched his brow at Toph. "And why not?"

"I have a feeling she's not one of those girls that likes getting attention when she's crying." Toph finished bluntly.

**You didn't think I forgot you did you? Don't forget to review!**


End file.
